comunachxfandomcom-20200213-history
Xordx
Xordx is a dumbass Polish Italian who read Siege "ironically" one too many times and became an unironic Strasserist. He is well known for being completely autistic beyond hope and for being a FATASS. Political Opinion Xordx is a Strasserist, which means that he hates the Jews for economic reasons, not ethnic ones, which means that it's totally not fascism guys you gotta believe me!!! According to Xordx, Raul is not a true Rodriguista, as the Wikipedia page on the FPMR lists one of its ideologies as "left-wing nationalism" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manuel_Rodríguez_Patriotic_Front. At the same time, Xordx has dimissed Wikipedia for calling Strasserism "fascism" https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/668172005266161701/669668473236094976/unknown.png. In other words, Xordx believes in what Wikipedia articles tell him as long as it properly matches up with the beliefs he already had, thus defeteaing the purpose of reading said articles. Fatassery Xordx has admitted to being over 200 pounds https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/628436214395174952/670277901635158027/unknown.png , making him the biggest tub of lard in all of the Anti-Comunachxs. He makes no attempt to hide how much of a literal hippo he is, as the amount of chocolate pudding he consumes is starting to take up some of the space in his brain, rendering his thinking abilities useless. This is also the reason he's a Strasserist and hates Hazbin Hotel. Backstabbing of PRJ One day in mid to late 2019, Xordx, tired of how much funnier and better at arguments Jackfuckers were than him, decided to ban literally every PRJ member from his server for no reason other than "I don't like them that much". This triggered a series of events that would lead to the constant standoff between CGH and Pravda. Relationship with Hazbin Hotel Xordx is is a big critic of Hazbin Hotel for no reason other than "it's a show purely watched by teenage fan girls", which is a weak reason to hate it since: * That's a critique of the fanbase, not of the show itself. * Lots of great things got started by being enjoyed almost purely by teenage fan girls, like the Beatles. * It's not, there's also a lot of teenage fan boys. Sexual Orientation Xordx is a closet member of the LGBT Community, as he has admitted to having a liking for transgender women, or, "traps" as he calls them https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/628436214395174952/671859650622128138/Xordx_Traps.PNG, which is a slur in itself. He also denies any accusations that he is somehow fetishizing or sexualizing the transgender community, as he is extremely homophobic and transphobic. Alts and Suspended Accounts Seeing as how he has literally no one besides Pravda staff on his side, lots of people have reported his accounts. He is currently on his 6th account that hasn't been purged by discord. List of all of Xordx's alt accounts, in order of usage: # Xordx42 - Forgot password and email, eventually purged for inactivity # Xordx - Suspended for harassment # Reload - Suspended for harassment # Hazbol Killer 2.0 - Suspended for blackmail # RedDawn - Suspended for attempted doxxing He is currently on an alt known as "Swordx", but I wouldn't really be surprised if that one goes poof as well. Xordx Foundation In 2020, RaulPellegrinVEVO founded the Xordx Foundation for Autistic Poles, which would serve as a way to archive Xordx's most autistic moment and to piss him off with propaganda, including various cursed images and propaganda videos https://bitchute.com/video/ZNel7swMcqt4/ . HACKERMAN Xordx has been lately threatening to doxx/DDoS RaulPellegrinVEVO https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/628436214395174952/671007558172934144/unknown.png, despite not having enough technical knowledge on how to start up a blender. His reasoning is that "he writes shit about me on his wiki, therefore I must ruin his life", which would be the case if he actually knew how to doxx and DDoS people. Up until now, all he's done is sent Dibabliow an IP logger link, which he just opened up in Tor browser to see what it was. Dibabliow and Raul then reported him for this and his 5th account was suspended for this. All of these threats, are, of course, empty shit that he's just screeching in some sort of attempt to "scare" Raul into deleting the wiki, because Xordx couldn't figure out how to reset a password if his account depended on it. Oh wait, that's exactly what happened, word for word, to his first account. Attempted Raids on the Comunachx Wikia Xordx, as of January 2020, has attempted to raid the Comunachx Wikia twice. I say attempted, because, as he is mentally retarded, he has no clue how to fucking raid, and all he did was create 170 pages worth of spam (in both raid combined) and edit a grand total of 4 unprotected pages, less than a 10th of the Wikia, even at the time. Gallery of Autism Hazbol Killer 2.0 Glory be Pol Pot.png|Hazbol Kiler 2.0 being a salty little bitch Xordx Social Imperialism.png|Xordx on "Social Imperialism". Hazbol Killer 2.0 on Pinochet.png|Hazbol Killer's thoughts on Pinochet. Hazbol Killer 2.0 Hazbin Degeneracy.png|Hazbol Killer's thoughts on Hazbin Hotel (thus his name). Hazbol Killer 2.0 Gay.png|Hazbol Killer 2.0 avoiding another, knowing he will lose. Xordx White Nationalism Autism.png|Xordx's thoughts on White Nationalis. Ironic, since he's white and a Nationalist. Xordx Peen Sucker.png|Xordx fails to recognize his own problem. References Category:Dipshits